Harry Potter and the Posessed Souls
by LaVeNuS
Summary: 7 special students arrived at Hogwarts and Harry falls in love with the twins... but he gets mixed up with them. Everyone is falling in love with him. Is this got to do with all the weird dreams he has been having? Read on...


HARRY POTTER and THE POSESSED SOULS  
  
In the middle of the night, Harry again is under his bed covers doing his transfiguration homework. He lies there quietly, while his brain is tuning with thousands of wild ideas. He has been doing his homework for six hours and he is so exhausted. He was so tired, he fell asleep, but he completely forgot about the meeting with Ron. Ron had promised Harry that he would take Harry back to his home. The Dursleys did not know anything about this, so they were fast asleep with no worries whatsoever.  
  
The night went slowly, and everywhere was so quiet. Not even a sound was to be heard. Harry was still lying there, and there was no sign of Ron anywhere. All of a sudden, Harry shot up and he realised that Ron has not arrived, and then set eyes on the clock, it was 3:18 in the morning. Harry ran to the window, it was true, the streets was so quiet and peaceful. Harry started to worry, and he needed to call to see if anything was the matter. However, that would be a very bad idea, because he might wake the Dursleys, so he had to only wait till the morning.  
  
It took ages for Harry to sleep again, the whole night he was wondering why Ron did not turn up. After all that worrying it made him tired, and then he finally fell asleep, he sleep was not entirely good.  
  
"Harry, help us, help us... Harry! Help, Voldemort has kidnapped me and my brothers and my sister. Harry, please you are the only one who can save us from his clutches. We need your help, Harry; you can only save us..."  
  
Harry woke up, his forehead was full of sweat and he was so scared. He wondered is that was true, is Ron really kidnapped or was that just because Ron did not come, so he had weird visions and dreams. He hurried down to the corridor, where the phone is so he could call Ron. Unfortunately, his Uncle Vernon was on the phone. And he was talking on the phone for half the morning. Harry was starting to get very impatient and stressed, because their lives depend on him.  
  
He waited for a very long time; he was not even bothered to eat his breakfast, even though he never had a proper breakfast. His Aunt Petunia started to suspect him, because of his strange behaviour. Finally, at midday, his uncle Vernon got of the phone. Harry finally got the chance to call his friend Ron. Harry grabbed the phone and sprinted to his room, and rang Ron, "Hello? Hello?"  
  
"Yes? Is this Harry? Oh Harry!" exclaimed Ron in a very excited voice, seeing as they have not seen each other for a month and a half. "Hello Harry, how are you?"  
  
"Ron, where were you yesterday? I thought you were coming over to pick me up. You didn't come, did you?" shouted Harry down the phone.  
  
"Yesterday, oh, about yesterday, sorry, I was. I. Yes, actually, where was I, I don't really remember, I. don't remember." said Ron.  
  
"Ron, how could you not remember what you did yesterday, it was a few hours ago, how could you forget? Ron? Hello.?"  
  
The line had cut off; Harry immediately thought that Ron was annoyed with him. Meanwhile, Ron had the exact same thought. They were both quite annoyed, especially Harry because he really wanted to leave the depressing land of number 4, Privet Drive. Harry thought Ron had completely forgotten about him and about the meeting, so he was quite annoyed. Well, his chance of leaving his aunt and uncle has now faded.  
  
"Lunch time, honey!" screeched his Aunt Petunia, "Oh, Dudley, do wash your hands before you eat. And you Harry, sit down, no actually, you can dish out the food to us."  
  
"She doesn't even say 'please', I just cannot wait to leave and go back to Hogwarts. I wish I could leave now. Oh well, I wish I could go to Diagon Alley and meet up with Cho or something, maybe not," thought Harry.  
  
"Harry, don't just stand there, give out the food, and don't waste our time. Dudley honey has to go to 'Scout Club', and he is going to be late BECAUSE OF YOU!" screamed his Aunt with the top of her voice.  
  
"Yah Harry, hurry up, I am going to be late and I am hungry, Mummy. He is so slow! Come on HARRY!" shouted Dudley.  
  
"What is wrong with everyone, they are all so stressed today. And Ron, he seemed really annoyed. People are so annoyed with me these days. Oh no, in half a months time, I shall be seeing my best rival, Draco Malfoy. And."  
  
"Harry, what is taking you so long to do what I asked? Oh fine then, I will do it myself, now. your punishment is no lunch. Go back to your room, right this instant," screeched his aunt.  
  
Harry could only obey her, and not argue back. So he ran back to his room. He was quite depressed; because he still has to stay with the three people he hated the most. He lay on his bed, thinking how good it would be if he could leave them and never came back. However, it would never come true and Harry knew it. While he was lying on his bed, the summer breeze blew through the open windows. All of a sudden, a loud bang was to be heard. A bright blue car appeared in front of the house. A silhouette came out of the car and entered the room.  
  
"Hello Harry! How are you?" screamed Ron, "I am so sorry about yesterday, and I hope you will forgive me Harry!"  
  
"Ron, are you sure you actually forget where you were yesterday, or was that an excuse. Please just tell me the truth, and then I will forgive you. By the way, I have already forgiven you!" said Harry. "Harry, I am serious, I really cannot remember what happened yesterday. It's like I was dead for a day, or maybe a week. I can't remember what I have done for so long. Do you think I have had a mental block? I really don't know what's going on around here. Well, anyway, I am here to take you home, you packed yet?"  
  
"What packed, oh no, I thought you wouldn't come, so I haven't packed. All my belongings are in the cupboard under the stairs."  
  
"Harry, you better get it, and then we could leave as soon as possible. You don't want to get caught by your uncle and aunt, do you?  
  
"Of course not Ron, you know that I don't want to stay here. We leave at night, because they are eating lunch right at this moment. Wait, we can leave at 3:00, they are taking my cousin Dudley to 'Scout Club'."  
  
"That's a great idea, in a few hours we can leave!" shouted Ron. This led Harry's uncle to come up and investigate.  
  
"What is this entire rattle? Oh, so we have a visitor again. You were the person last time that came and took Harry back. Harry, who said you, could invite visitor and at the most inappropriate time?" shouted Uncle Vernon with a bright red face.  
  
All of a sudden, another figure came out of the car, it was Arthur Weasley, Ron's dad. He came out of the car and then entered the room. He said, "Hello Mr Dursley, I have heard all about you. Yes, how are you? I hope you and your family are fine, but now we have no time to talk, because we better go now!"  
  
"Go? Go where? Where are you going now? Harry, where are you going to go, you have not confirmed with us yet?" he screamed.  
  
"Mr Dursley, I hope you won't mind us bringing Harry back to our place for the rest of the holiday? We would take good care of him, so don't worry!" explained Mr Weasley with a jolly face.  
  
"Go to your place, hmm, oh so I see, Harry would rather go to your place, hmm."  
  
Harry started to get very nervous. He wanted to hide at this moment, and then.  
  
"Oh sure Harry, if you want to go, you can. And have a good year at school; I shall see you in the far future. Okay, you may leave now. Goodbye!"  
  
Harry was suddenly filled with joy; he would not believe that he was able to communicate nicely with Mr Weasley. So then, he sprinted to get his stuff from the cupboard and said goodbye to his aunt and cousin. They were also very happy to see him leave; now they would not have to worry about him until next year. Their lives were more normal now.  
  
Harry was so excited; he has left them and would not have to see him anymore, which was great news to everyone. Harry was also very glad to see the Weasleys.  
  
"Ron, have you heard from Hermione, because I haven't heard from her at all!" asked Harry.  
  
"Hermione, oh yes, that's true, I just realised that she hasn't contacted me at all. That's weird, she's not like that. If she was busy, she would at least write a letter and say so. hmm. Well, we will try to find her and we can go to Diagon Alley together. We need to get a lot of new supplies, for example, books and stuff like that!"  
  
"Would you mind if we go to Diagon Alley, please!" said Harry in a very desperate voice.  
  
"Sure Harry, of course we can, could we Dad?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes Ron, that's a good idea. You will need to get the stuff you need. You could meet up with Hermione too."  
  
Finally, they arrived at the house. It was nice and cosy; everything was the same as last time except the garden seemed bigger than last time. So Harry asked, "Ron is your garden bigger than last time, because it seems much larger?"  
  
"Yes Harry, you have realised. Well, Dad had made a lot of money and he was able to enlarge the garden! So now we can play Quidditch in our garden instead of the field!"  
  
Fred and George came out into the garden, they were very happy to see Harry. Mrs Weasley was so pleased to see him; she immediately went to the kitchen to make some snacks for him. Ginny ran to Harry and hugged him and her face blushed; she was the person who was the happiest to see him. Ginny had a crush on him for as long as she could remember. Harry was also very glad to see them all. The first thing he had to do was to lie down, because he was so exhausted. So he lay on Ron's bed and he fell asleep.  
  
"Harry, are you there? Please Harry, it's me Hermione! Voldemort has kidnapped me! Look if I must be saved, or else, I will never be able to see you again. I miss you Harry. Please save me from him. Harry!"  
  
Harry had had another dream, this time it was Hermione that was kidnapped. Harry had to contact Hermione as soon as possible. However, it was four in the morning. It would not be appropriate to call her now. So he left it to the next morning to call her. The night passed as slow as possible and he needed to call her.  
  
Next morning, he rose up and sprinted to the phone.  
  
"Hello? Is this Hermione, hello?" panted Harry.  
  
"Yes, it's me! Is this Harry?" said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, it's me Harry. What have you done this summer, you haven't contacted us at all. It's not like you, you always write to us, right?"  
  
"Yes, I did write, in fact, I wrote at least ten letters, if not more. Did you not receive them? Maybe that's why you did not reply to any of them!"  
  
"Hermione, I also wrote at least ten letters to you, are you sure you did not receive them?"  
  
Harry was so shocked to found out that she did not receive them. He knew something was going on, however, he could not figure out what was going on. Everything was so weird, Ron forgetting what he did in a week. Hermione not receiving any letters from him, and he did not get any of the letter that she sent. Something was going on, and he could just feel the mystery around him. He could sense the evil around him, maybe the dreams had something to relate with. Maybe the dreams were giving clues to him.  
  
"So anyway, do you want to meet up on Saturday, we can all go to Diagon Alley together. Seeing as we have to buy the stuff we need."  
  
"Yes Harry, did you realise there are so many stuff on the supply list we need to buy! We will need to spend a lot of money! Anyway, I must go out now, so see you on Saturday then! BYE!" said Hermione.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Time passed quickly, and Saturday finally arrived. Harry was very excited to see Hermione. And he would never know because he might just bump into Cho Chang, but he would be annoyed if he sees Malfoy.  
  
"Harry! It's so good to see you, I really missed you! How are you?" screamed Hermione. She was very excited to see him, and she hugged him tightly. Harry could not breathe for a moment.  
  
"Yes Hermione, please, I can't breathe, please let go! Please!" said Harry.  
  
"Oh sorry Harry, I didn't realise that I was hugging you too tightly, sorry about that! Anyway, where should we go first, hmm.?"  
  
"What's wrong with Hermione, she does not normally act like that, maybe she just really misses me. She didn't have that reaction last summer, even though I didn't see her for two months. Oh well, maybe the dream has something to do with his situation," thought Harry.  
  
While Harry was thinking about Hermione, he crashed into the street lamp. This caused him to fall backwards and he crashed his head. He was unconscious lying on the floor. Ron carried him into 'Fauolanda's Bar' and laid him on the table.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry, are you alright? Please Harry, please wake up! Are you alright, can you hear me, Harry?" screamed Hermione.  
  
"Harry, you ok?" shouted Ron.  
  
They were both worried, and they did not know what to do. All of a sudden, Hagrid the Groundskeeper entered the smoky bar.  
  
"Hello Ron, Hermione, where's. Hermione, what's the matter?" said Hagrid.  
  
"Harry, he is unconscious now, and he hasn't responded to us yet!" hurried Hermione.  
  
"But, why is he unconscious, what happened to him?"  
  
"We don't know, well, he bumped into the street lamp and then he fell backwards and crashed his head!"  
  
"We should take him to the hospital, wait! Look! His scar is flashing!" shouted Hagrid.  
  
Harry's scar started to flash continuously.  
  
"Harry Potter, I know where you are now, I know who you are with. And the people who are with you now will slowly and gradually go against you.Harry, your life will slowly become more useless, and then you would die like all your other friends. Don't blame it on me, blame it on YOU.!"  
  
The flashing of the scar suddenly stopped. Harry woke up with terror in his eyes.  
  
"Harry, you alright?" asked Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid, it's you! By the way, where are we?" "This is Fauolanda's Bar. According to Hermione and Ron, you banged into the street lamp and fell backwards, causing to you to fall. Are you sure you're fine?" asked Hagrid with a worried voice.  
  
"At least I think I'm okay, but I had a very weird vision in my dream. It was kind of. freaky!"  
  
"Harry, what was the dream about?" asked Hermione.  
  
"It's kind of hard to explain, actually, I can't really remember it now, all I remember is. I thought I saw Voldemort! Yes, I remember now, I saw him, well; at least I heard his voice. I can feel the evilness around here, he must be near. After he tried to kill us, he had completely vanished! I really wish we could defeat him!" said Harry in a determined voice.  
  
".We? Harry, it's not 'we' who could defeat Voldemort. Harry, it's only you who could kill him. It's such a dangerous mission. Harry, I feel so sorry for you!" said Ron.  
  
Harry was worried, he knew Voldemort was around. Voldemort is going to kill him at any moment, but where, where would he be?  
  
"So should we get out of the smoky bar, it feels like I can't breathe. It feels like the smoke is suffocating me and it's blocking up my throat!" muffled Harry.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Hagrid suddenly disappeared. They were nowhere to be seen. Harry ran around the bar, and he could not find them. The smoke was choking him, and he just had to leave, so he left the bar. Diagon Alley was quiet and empty; there was no one on the streets at all. It was unbelievably quiet and tremendously gloomy. Without prior notice, the sky turned grey. Harry's scar started to hurt, it was stingy and his head was about to blast.  
  
"Harry Potter, it's nice to see you around. How are you then, I hope everything is fine, isn't it? Harry Potter, you're going to die.!" hissed a cold voice.  
  
"Harry, it's me! I'm so glad to see you, how have you been? How's your holiday, well, mine's great and I really miss you.!" said a familiar voice.  
  
"HARRY POTTER, we meet again!" said a voice from behind.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy, Harry's rival. They never like each other, and never intended to. All the surroundings changed. everything seemed normal.  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" asked Harry.  
  
"What are you doing here, Potter? And it's none of your business to know why I am here!" replied Malfoy.  
  
They eyed each other for at least a minute. Out of the blue, a swift and beautiful girl came out of nowhere. It was Cho Chang, a student in Hogwarts. The two of them, stared at her for a long time.  
  
"Harry, it's me, Cho! I'm so glad to see you, how have you been? How's your holiday, well, mine's great and I really missed you.!" said Cho.  
  
"Cho, it's so good to see you!" replied Harry.  
  
"Hello Draco how was your holiday?" asked Cho smiling.  
  
"Yes, it was great, thanks for asking!" said Malfoy. 


End file.
